Bells
by Boothsdoll061
Summary: I was inspired to write this after hearing the song I Can Hear the Bells from Hairspray, just made me think of Booth and Brennan. Enjoy!


**Bells, Booth and Acceptance**

Brennan was sitting in her office going over some recent case files as she waited for Booth to get back to her so she can tell him what else she found out. She was about to go out in the lab when someone bumped into her and instead of yelling at them for being clumsy she just looked up at the person shocked to see her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth smiling at her with that "Charm smile" of his. "Sorry Bones I guess I didn't see you there for sec. Got anything new for me?" She shook her head to clear out her thoughts when she looked up at him again. "Yes the victim was killed with something that looks like a microphone." Booth nodded as she handed him the file she was working on. He looked at her and with a flash of that smile of his added with a wink he was walking out of the lap before she could follow him. "Thanks Bones. I have a few leads to check out and I'll be back in a few." With that he was gone as if he was never there.

Angela walked over to her friend to find her just staring at the doors that Booth just walked out of. She looked at Brennan with a smile when she saw a faint blush cross her face. "Where you just checking Booth out? Brennan turned and looked at her friend surprised by what she said or that she had been caught. "No why would you say that?" Angela just shrugged as she showed her the sketch she was working on. "I have our victim." But Brennan had gone back to looking at the doors that Booth had walked out of a few minutes ago.

**I can hear the bells**

**  
**Angela looked at her friend a little confused mainly cause she started to sing and where the hell did the music come from. **  
**

Bren, are you all right?

**Well, don'tcha hear them chime?**

Angela stood there for a few minutes not hearing anything that even resembled bells.

I don't hear anything.

Brennan took Angela's hand and placed it over the pulse point on her wrist.

**Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?  
And all because he...  
**

Angela moved to touch her forehead but she smiled happily before slowly walking over to the platform where the others where working.

**  
Touched me  
He looked at me and stared, yes he  
Bumped me  
My heart was unprepared when he  
Tapped me  
And knocked me off my feet  
One little touch  
Now my life's complete 'cause when he **

Nudged me  
Love put me in a fix, yes it  
Hit me  
Just like a ton of bricks, yes my  
Heart burst  
Now I know what life's about  
One little touch  
And love's knocked me out and, 

Once on the platform Angela noticed that Cam, Zack and Hodgins were singing with Brennan as they where working.**   
**  
**I** **can hear the bells  
My head is spinning  
I can hear the bells   
Something's beginning**

Everybody says  
That a girl who looks like me  
Can't win his love  
Well, just wait and see 'cause

I can hear the bells  
Just hear them chiming  
I can hear the bells  
My temp'rature's climbing

I cant contain my joy  
'Cause I fin'ly found the boy  
I've been missin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells

Round one  
He'll ask me on a date and then  
Round two  
I'll primp, but won't late because  
Round three's  
When we kiss inside his car  
Won't go all the way  
But I'll go pretty far!  
And then,

Round four   
He'll ask me for my hand and then  
Round five  
We'll book the wedding band so by  
Round six  
Cam, much to your surprise   
This heavyweight champion  
Takes the prize and...

I can hear the bells  
My ears are ringing  
I can hear the bells   
The bridesmaids are singing

Everybody says  
That a guy who's such a gem  
Won't look my way  
Well, the laugh's on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells

My father will smile  
I can hear the bells  
As he walks me down the aisle

My mother starts to cry  
But I can't see 'cause Booth and I  
Are french kissin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells

I can hear the bells  
My head is reeling  
I can hear the bells  
I can't stop the pealing

Everybody warns  
That he won't like what he'll see  
But I know that he'll look  
Inside of me yeah,

I can hear the bells  
Today's just the start 'cause  
I can hear the bells  
And 'til death do us part

And even when we die   
We'll look down from up above  
Remembering the night  
That we two fell in love

We both will share a tear  
And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells 

Cam, Zack and Hodgins looked up and this time sang without Brennan as she sat down at her lab table.

She can hear the bells

**I can hear the bells**

She can hear the bells

**I can hear the bells**

Bum, bum, bum, bum!

Angela smiled as the others went back to work just as the doors opened as Booth walked back into the lab. "Hey Bones, I'm taking you to lunch." Brennan gave a small smile to Angela before getting up and walking to her office to get her things. "I'm coming Booth." As she disappeared Angela smiled as the meaning of the song final came to her. "Those must be some bells if then can get her to admit that." With a final glance at the two partners as they left she went back to work waiting for her turn to hear the bells.


End file.
